Dream Weaver
by Vekter
Summary: Jaune has a bad dream and wakes up to find Pyrrha's not doing much better. Or is she?


"Mmm, Jaune, that feels nice...", Weiss moaned as Jaune worked his hands across her bare back. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he continued his ministrations, giving her the massage of a lifetime.

"Only the best for you, my love." Her little gasps soon became moans as he pressed harder against her back, working the knots and tension out of her muscles. Slowly he worked across her supple skin, finally laying hands on the woman he'd been dreaming about for months now.

"Yesssss..." she breathed through her teeth, loving what Jaune was doing to her. Slowly, she reached back and grasped his arms, pulling him towards her, flush with her back. Her hot skin against his chest sent chills through his body.

Weiss nuzzled Jaune's head with hers, sighing contentedly. "Now, how about here?" She moved his hands to her stomach, letting him feel her soft, taut muscles. He massaged her gently, slowly moving up her body until he almost reached her chest.

As his arms moved closer to her breasts, he became dizzy with anticipation. Sweat dripped from his brow, the heat getting to him. Finally, she stopped him, pulling his hands away and turning to face him, her arms covering her bosom. "D-don't stare too much okay?" she said, looking at him with a coquettish grin as her arms agonizingly slipped away from her chest, revealing inch by inch her supple pale breasts.

And then, as usual, Jaune woke up.

"Dust _damn it._ ", he whispered, bolting upright as he realized he was dreaming. Again. He sighed loudly and cradled his face in his hands. 'Yeah, figures. Only way that'd happen _would_ be in a dream". Jaune slowly stood up, his legs still aching from sparring with Pyrrha earlier, and stretched his arms over his head. 'Might as well get some water', he thought.

As he moved for the bathroom door, he heard the smallest of sounds. On any other night, he would've paid it no mind, but given the state he was in, it seemed... familiar. Important. He couldn't quite grasp why in his brain, but that tiny sound made him pause. Then it came again, louder, and yet again.

He finally turned around to seek out the source of the noise. Ren and Nora's beds were empty (undoubtedly, they had fallen asleep studying in the dorm's lounge again), so that left only his sparring partner. He crept up, as silent as he could, concerned for the well-being of his best (and really, only) friend.

What he saw when he reached her bed was something straight out of a teenage boy's best dreams. Pyrrha lay half uncovered, her shirt ridden up to display a good portion of her delicious midriff, stopping just at the bottom of her ample bosom. Her chest heaved, sweat beading on her arms, the blanket mostly kicked off at this point. She writhed and wriggled, obviously having some kind of intense dream.

Jaune stared, unsure of what to do. Was she in pain, or ill? Was she having a nightmare? Suddenly, Pyrrha moaned. It wasn't much of one, almost as quiet as the sound he'd heard minutes before, but enough that he knew exactly what was going on. As if to drive the point home, she unconsciously let a word roll off her tongue. One word that would change their relationship forever.

"Jaune..."

He squeaked. There really is not a better word to describe the inhuman sound he made as he realized his best friend was having a wet dream about him. That "squeak" just happened to be enough to wake Pyrrha. She shot up in bed, her eyes meeting Jaune's, a unique look of lust and need boring into his head.

Still half asleep, and unbearably turned on from her dream, she threw caution to the wind and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down on top of her. "W-wha!" Jaune mumbled as he tumbled down to the bed, straddling his teammate. She looked at him expectantly, a come-hither look in her eyes, as if she was daring him to do something.

Of course, Jaune remained stock still, sprawled atop her like a blonde sack of potatoes. Pyrrah groaned and grabbed his head, pulling it next to hers, weaving her fingers into his hair. In a husky growl of a voice, she ordered him, "Fuck me, Jaune. Fuck me like I've wanted you to since I met you." In her lust-filled stupor she'd decided to finally just hit the poor boy over the head with a bag of bricks, albeit a very sexy one.

Jaune went completely white, this being somewhere between "scoring with Weiss" and "meeting Santa Claus" on the list of "impossible shit that will never happen". Pyrrha wanted him to _fuck her_?! All this time, she'd wanted him like he wanted Weiss? He pondered it for a second, and finally made his mind up, whispering a husky "Yes ma'am" into her ear and dragging his teeth against her collar bone.

Pyrrha gasped as he touched her, his touch like fire on her sensitive skin. "Yesss..." she moaned as he kissed down her collar to her neck, leaving little bites and kisses every few inches. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, loving the attention he was paying her. As amazing as it felt, all it did was further increase the need building in her loins.

Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed Jaune by the shoulder and flipped the both of them, now straddling his waist. Pyrrha looked down at him with a primal hunger, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. She slowly removed her shirt, baring her perfect breast to him for the first time. "Well...? What do you think?" she asked, arching her back, accentuating her bust.

Jaune licked his lips as he grasped her chest in his hands, kneading the soft flesh. "I think I didn't expect this from you, Pyrrha... I think I like it." His fingers dug into her tits, eliciting a small moan as she bit down on her lip. 'Damn... How'd I never see how sexy she is?' Jaune thought as he massaged her. 'And this whole time, she's had the hots for me?! I was chasing the Weiss Queen when I could've had Pyrrha the whole time...'

Pyrrha was getting impatient. She laid a hand on Jaune's chest, holding him down as she plucked her panties to the side, her hand running across her moist folds, amazed at how turned on she was. She decided she'd give Jaune a show, rolling her hips and gasping as she worked herself over.

Jaune got the hint, for once. He quickly worked the fly to his boxers open, his modest manhood popping out, hard as all hell at what he was seeing. "Pyrrha, you sure about this? I mean, i-it's my first time..."

She would hear none of it. Pyrrha leaned down and kissed him, shoving her tongue down his throat as she slid backwards, lining him up with her wet hole. "Shut up and fuck me, Jaune." she whispered into his ear, nipping at it roughly before she sat up, letting gravity do the work as Jaune's tool finally penetrated her.

Jaune moaned loudly as he was surrounded by the hottest, tightest thing he'd ever felt. "W-wait, what about a co-ugh!-condom?" he gasped out between moans as Pyrrha gyrated, working him around inside of her.

"I don't care, just give it to me!" Pyrrha moaned as she frantically started to bounce on his cock, thrusting down so hard it made the bed creak beneath them. She was finally getting what she wanted - that delicious Arc booty - and nothing would stop her from it. Pyrrha looked down to see Jaune laying there like a dead fish. She groaned, grabbing his hands and planting them on her rear. "Do me, Jaune. Don't make me do all the work." She smiled down at him, her sweet grin betraying her actions.

Jaune kneaded the pliant flesh, finally thrusting up into Pyrrha as she came down, causing her to gasp loudly. He flashed her a mischievous grin. "Fine, you want it? You can have it." Every time she came down, he thrust up with as much force, almost bouncing her off of him. She moaned loudly, any thought of possibly waking up their neighbors completely gone from her mind as she let Jaune go to town on her.

Eventually, she just slumped down on top of him, unable to keep up the pace he was setting. Her eyes rolled back in her head, moaning and gasping right next to his ear, loving his movements. She wouldn't last long, and Jaune's twitching told her he was right there with her.

Finally, he hit the home stretch. Jaune started thrusting wildly into Pyrrha's cunt, slamming his hips into hers at an incredible pace. She seized up, burying her face into Jaune's neck to prevent herself from screaming as she came, her walls squeezing him like a vice.

"Cum inside me, Jaune..." she whispered, completely out of breath. He needed no such invitation as he hilted himself one last time, groaning loudly and releasing himself inside of her. Pyrrha gasped and rolled her hips a few more times, feeling his warmth spread throughout her body.

Finally, with the both of them completely spent, Pyrrha rolled off of Jaune, plopping down next to him. "That was... amazing, Jaune", she said, still gasping for air. "Thank you." She beamed at him, happier than she'd been in ages.

Jaune threw the blanket over them, cuddling up to her as she rest her head on his chest. "You're quite welcome", he said awkwardly as they got comfortable. "So really, this whole time, you had a crush on me?"

She shot him a deadpan glare. "I'm amazed it took throwing you on the bed and having my way with you for you to notice." Pyrrha sighed.

He laughed at her and ran his hands through her hair. "So what happens now? I mean, y'know. With us? Like, are we dating now? Or was that a one time thing, because I don't think I can deal with -that- never happening ag-"

Pyrrha quickly shut him up with a short, sweet kiss. "Can we talk about it in the morning? Please?" She yawned. "After all, you -did- interrupt my dream..." Jaune laughed and the two of them finally drifted back off to bed, not even bothering to get dressed again.


End file.
